


Eremin Week: Reincarnation

by ParzivalHallows



Series: Eremin Week October 2015 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Past life, World War 8, mentions of Titans, very brief - Freeform, very brief mention of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5,000 years in the future from today and World War 8 is going on. </p><p>2,000 years in the future from today, Titans ruled the Earth. </p><p>Within the span of 3,000 years, the humans had almost forgotten about the fearsome monsters whose only purpose was to devour humans. But Eren has been having strange dreams about the Titans, and Armin believes that Eren might have been reliving a past life in those dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eremin Week: Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Last Day of Eremin Week! I'm both sad and relieved to see it go. Hope you guys enjoy~

Eren woke up with a gasp, quickly sitting up. From next to him, Armin shifted but remained asleep. The two of them had decided to share a sleeping bag for the night, simply for the comfort of it.

 

The two had joined the German military at a young age, during the 8th World War, and it had very long lasting effects on the both of them. They’d seen death from both sides of the war. They’d watched their brothers-and-sisters-in-arms die. Both Armin and Eren had been on squads that had been eliminated in front of their very eyes. Eren laid back down, trying to control his breathing. There was more movement beside him, and then a soft but groggy voice. “Eren?”

 

“Hey Armin,” Eren turned to look at the blonde. His blonde hair was a bit tangled and his eyes were dull from grogginess. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep.”

 

Armin didn’t go back to sleep though. Instead he gave him a worried look. “You had the dream again, didn’t you?”

 

Eren remained silent for a moment before nodding. “I wish I knew what they meant.”

 

“It might be a product of the war,” Armin said with a small yawn. “These ‘Titans’ could be representing the soldiers of other countries we’re fighting.”

 

“Okay, but what about the dreams where _I’m_ a Titan? Wouldn’t that make me a traitor?”

 

“Not necessarily,” Armin rested his head against Eren’s shoulder. “You’re always good in those dreams, right? You want to help humanity?”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

“Well, then you’re only doing it to save what you care about.”

 

“Hmm… I guess…”

 

They were both silent for a moment. “Hey Eren?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do… do you ever think… no it’s stupid. Forget about it.”

 

“Armin, nothing you say is stupid.”

 

“This is,” Armin insisted, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

 

“Tell me. I swear I won’t laugh or judge you.”

 

“Okay… well… you know how thousands of years ago humans and Titans fought? And mankind almost was destroyed, but those soldiers fought and saved humanity?”

 

“… Yeah?”

 

“Well, I mean, I always thought that how they looked was a myth. You know, them being giant and stuff, I always figured they were just… more like an evolved species of humans… but the way you describe it, it sounds like it could be Titans from back then.”

 

“How is that stupid?”

 

“It’s… it’s not it’s just… I mean… what if you were… you know, actually back there? Like… you lived back then?”

 

“I don’t understand,” said Eren after a moment.

 

“What if… well, I know you don’t really believe in this stuff but… what if that was a past life you’re remembering?”

 

Eren thought about it. “I’m surprised that you’d mention that.”

 

“Yeah well,” Armin seemed embarrassed. “I’m tired so I’m just blurting out things.”

 

“You could be right though,” Eren said. “These dreams… I know that it could be based off of what we’ve seen in this war but… it feels real. It feels just as real as this war does. It’s not just snippets, it’s… it’s so vivid. I can _feel_ everything. I could feel physical pain, I could feel mental pain, I could feel emotions. I’ve never felt that in a dream before. I could feel them as clearly as I feel them now. And when I think about those people who died in the dreams… I feel… I feel like I lost some of my best friends.”

 

Armin was watching him, his eyes more alert then they’d been the whole night. “You said I was in those dreams, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Eren nodded. “Your hair was a bit longer in the dreams though. And you were cuter,” he teased, and Armin scoffed. “I’m adorable.”

 

“Yeah,” Eren played around with a strand of Armin’s hair. “I know you are.”

 

Armin gave him a sleepy smile. “So what was tonight’s dream about?”

 

“…” Eren looked at Armin. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now.”

 

“Oh… well when you’re ready you can tell me anything.”

 

“I know I can, I just… I can’t right now.”

 

Armin gave him a small kiss on the lips before cuddling up next to him. Eren wrapped his arms around the blonde automatically. This was a position they took up many, many times.

 

“Go to sleep,” Armin whispered. “I’m right here.”

 

“Yeah…” Eren tightened his hold on Armin. “You’d better stay here.”

 

“Always,” Armin murmured. Within minutes his breathing had turned to a soft, steady pace. It was almost funny how quickly Armin could fall asleep when he was with Eren.

 

 _As long as he’s breathing…_ Eren thought, remembering his dream. _No. No it was just a dream… and… even if it wasn’t, Armin is here right now with me._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I didn’t watch Armin die._

 


End file.
